How the chipmunks first met the chipettes
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: The chipmunks live with their Mother Vinnie and she is a cop. And the chipettes live with their abusive mother and farther can the chipmunks and their Mother save them before it's too late?.Manley a simonette rarted M for language sex seen and mature content
1. Chapter 1 THE CHIPETTES

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS THIS IS JUST A STORY I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE WHILE I THINK OF A NEW DOCUMENT FOR CHAPTER30 IN THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIAES THIS STORY IS CALLED HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES SO HERE IS CHAPTER1 R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE:CHAPTER1 THE CHIPETTES

* * *

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor Barker don't have a caring loving family like other children do. They are horribly abused by their mother Jessica and their farther Jason [NO IT'S NOT THE JASON FROM FRYDAY THE THERTENTH] Jeanette came out of her parents room shivering because her father had actually arse raped her. Mean while in the chipettes bedroom."I FUCKENG HATE MUM AND DAD!" yelled Brittany "I know I hate them to yea me too" replied Jeanette and Eleanor. "But this is the only home we have "said Jeanette as she looked out the bedroom window seeing a loving caring mother lead her three suns out of her car and into their house. Jeanette also saw that it was a police car so their mother was a cop. "Look at that girls we might be saved after all" said Jeanette you see that women outside she is a cop "she said again."Well we are going to our first day of school tomorrow" said Eleanor "yea so?"Asked Brittany "so maybe those kids next door go to the same School as we are going to and because their Mum's a cop she can help us "replied Eleanor Hay yea replied" Jeanette. "So lets just pray that they go to the same school as us tomorow" said Brittany" as she climbed into bed for a good nights sleep and the others did the same.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 THE CHIPMUNKS

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET DURING THE INTRUDUCTION OF THE CHIPMUNKS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER2 THE CHIPMUNKS

* * *

Vinny Conner was struggling to get her three boys to eat their dinner. There was Simon the eldest who was 7 Alvin the middle sun who was 6 and Theodore was the youngest who was 5."Do we have to eat our dinner Mummy?" Asked Alvin "yes Alvin you do" Answered Vinny "ok" said Alvin because he knew that he had lost. So he sat down and started eating like his brothers. 2 Hours later Alvin Simon & Theodore were watching TV they were watching Disney's a bug's life. "Ok you three I have to go into work so I'm going to need you three to stay home for a few hours ok?" Asked Vinny "ok" they all replied "Simon you're in charge" said Vinny "Ok Mummy you can count on me" said Simon as they walked outside with Vinny that's when Vinny saw a group of very suspicious people she walked closer to get a better look then she saw what was going on she saw them doing drugs."Frees" said Vinny. "Put your hands behind you're heads and drop to your knees" she said again as the group did as they were told and Vinny read them their rights and put them in hand cuffs. And drove them back to the police stanchion then Alvin and Theodore walked inside Simon was about to follow when he saw an angel walk down the street and Simon stopped her by saying "hello I'm Simon" said Simon "I'm Jeanette" she replied when Simon went to kiss her hand he saw a burn mark on her wrist "What happened to your arm?" Asked Simon "well our parents abuse my sisters and I my own farther rapes me" she answered. Then Vinny drove by to check on the boys and saw what was going on. "Hello there" said Vinny "It's my Mum" said Simon then Vinny saw the mark on Jeanette's arm "what happened to your arm?" asked Vinny "well the thing is my parents abuse my two sisters and I" Answered Jeanette "WHAT?"! "Where do you and your sisters live?" asked Vinny "don't worry I'm a police officer" she replied "I live rite next door to you" replied Jeanette "ok Simon take um what's your name?" asked Vinny "Jeanette" She answered "ok Simon take Jeanette inside I'll get your sisters said Vinny as she rushed to the chipettes home and kicked open the front and ran up stairs to the bedroom and knocked on the door Eleanor popped her little head out "can I help you miss?" she asked ok where are your parents?" asked Vinny "there at a bar" she replied ok "go and wait outside don't worry I'm a cop" said Vinny "hold on said Eleanor as she went back inside and told Brittany to come out Brittany did as she was told but they heard the door open. "Shit their home" said Brittany "there's no need for langwieg" said Vinny "as she loaded her 9mm pistol and ran down the stairs "FREES!" shouted Vinny "I am officer Vinny Conner and you are both under arrest for child abuse" she said again. As Brittany and Eleanor waited outside 5 minutes later Vinny came out of the house leading the chipettes parents into her car "you two go inside and wait for me" said Vinny as the two girls walked into the house and Vinny drove back to the police station.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET DURING THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL BUT VINNY LET'S THEM STAY HOME BECAUSE WHAT THE CHIPETTES HAVE BEEN THREW AND THAT SHE DOSN'T FEAL COMFORTABLE WITH THEM RIDEING BIKES OR TAKEING THE BUS BECAUSE OF HOW YOUNG THEY ALL ARE AND BECAUSE SHE HAS TO WORK AND CANT DRIVE THEM OR PICK THEM UP AND IT'S TOO LONG TO WALK R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning it was a Monday so it was a school day but Vinny let them take the day off. Because of what the chipettes had been threw and she didn't have time to drop them off and she didn't feel comfortable with them walking so far or riding bikes because of how young they were. "Ok you six I have to work so you can all take the day off school" "yay! No school" they all said together then Vinny notes't that Theodore wasn't there "Theodore" said Vinny as she called out her sun's name "I'm in her" he replied as he came out of the kitchen mixing a bowl of scrambled eggs for everyone. "Who wants scrambled eggs?" Asked Theodore "I'm sorry sweaty but I've got to get to work" said Vinny as she kissed him on the head. "Ok Simon you and Jeanette are in charge" said Vinny then she left. "Hay Jeanette" said Simon "yea" replied Jeanette "After breakfast do you want to watch a documentary with me?" he asked "sure" replied Jeanette as she turned around and kissed him flat on the lips when no one was looking. And whispered "I love you" into his ear and he whispered "I love you too". After breakfast Simon led Jeanette into his bedroom and she took a seat on his bed after closing the door and locking it she got up and walked over to Simon lifted up his navy blue sweater and pulled down his boxers hay! Said Simon as he pulled his boxers back up and squeezed her butt. "Ok I admit that I deserved that" said Jeanette as she did the same to Simon and kissed him. "Hay Simon" said Jeanette "yea Jeanette" replied Simon "look" said Jeanette as she lifted up her shirt and bra in front of him "you like what you see?" asked Jeanette. "Hell yea" said Simon "hold on a sec" said Jeanette as she reached into her purse and pulled out a little square package that had the word latex on it."What's that?" asked Simon "It's called a condom" answered Jeanette "It's to stop me from getting pregnant so you and I can have sex" "I stole it from my father's things" said Jeanette as she pulled Simon into a very passionate kiss Simon returned the kiss as Jeanette broke the kiss only to lock the door and walked back over to Simon and pulled him back into a kiss and they both ended up on Simon's bed Jeanette pulled Simon's navy blue sweater over his head then she removed his sky blue boxers and put the condom over his manhood now it was Simon's turn to undress Jeanette. First he removed her shirt then he took off her dark purple skirt then he took off her bra and bottoms and they got under the covers they both pulled each other into another passionate kiss and they both started moving up and down on each other. Then Simon heard his cell phone go off he checked the ID it said Mum he pressed the answer button "hello Mum" said Simon "hi sweat heart what are you and Jeanette up to?" asked Vinny "were making love" replied Simon "you mean you're having sex with her rite?"Asked Vinny "yes Mum we are having sex" answered Simon "Please tell me that you're wearing a condom" said Vinny "Yes mum I am wearing a condom" replied Simon as he left trails of kisses down Jeanette's neck then he kissed both her breasts "ok I'm just coming home to check on you six" said Vinny as she hung up her phone and he did the same "Jeanette I'm not going to last any longer" but before another word was said Simon gave one more thrust and came down on Jeanette several times. "O god Simon I love you so much" said Jeanette "I love you too Jeanette I love you too" said Simon.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE R&R ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEN VINNIE COMES HOME TO CHECK ON EVREYTHNG AND SHE SIMON AND JEANETTE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND BETWEEN SIMON & JEANETTE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER4

* * *

Simon and Jeanette were sleeping on Simon's bed when Simon woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. "I'll be right there" said Simon as he threw on some clean cloths and opened his door to see his mother waiting "o hi Mum" said Simon "are you and Jeanette decent?" Asked Vinnie "I am but Jeanette isn't she's still asleep" answered Simon "I was just about to put our dirty cloves in the hamper" Said Simon. "Ok" said Vinnie. Then she left and Simon put his and Jeanette's cloves in the laundry hamper. Then walked back into the bedroom to check on Jeanette. She was still asleep so Simon woke her up with a gentle kiss on the lips she slowly opened her eyes "Hay" said Simon "hay" replied Jeanette where's our cloves?" Asked Jeanette "I put them in the laundry hamper we don't want to walk around in dirty cloves do we?" asked Simon "I guess not" replied Jeanette. So Simon handed Jeanette another one of her outfits and she got dressed "ops I forgot to take off that condom" said Simon as he lifted up his shirt "here let me help you with the rest" said Jeanette as she pulled on the front of his boxers and took off the condom but she notes'd something "o shit!" said Jeanette. "What?" Asked Simon. Simon the condom we used has split. "O Jesus!" said Simon. "What's with the swearing you two?"Asked Vinnie "Mum we have a problem" said Simon "what is it?" Vinnie "well we did take it pretty rough today and our condom split" answered Simon "o god" said Vinnie.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEB VINNIE GIVES JEANETTE A PTEST TO TAKE JUST INCACE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPEND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER5

* * *

"I'll be right back you two said Vinnie and then she left. 5 Minutes later she came back with a little box "ok Jeanette I need you to take this into the bathroom follow the instructions and use it and give it to me" said Vinnie and handed it to Jeanette she took it from Vinnie and took it into the bathroom 50 seconds later she came out of the bathroom and gave the devise back to Vinnie. She looked at it "o god" said Vinnie "What is it Mum?" asked Simon "Jeanette I hate to tell you this but your pregnant" said Vinnie. "Holy shit" said Jeanette" "now there's no need for that" said Vinnie. "I'm sorry for the swearing but I was just very surprised" said Jeanette. "It's ok said Vinnie" then Jeanette went down stairs with Simon to tell everyone the news when Simon heard a knock on the door he answered the door to find Sgt Nicolas angel and Constable Danny they worked with their mother "hello Simon" they both said together "o hi guys I'll just get Mum" said Simon " Mum! Nicolas and Danny are here" Simon called out. "O I was expecting them to come over" said Vinnie "can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?" she asked again. "I'll have a cup of coffee please Vinnie" said Danny "and you Nicolas?" asked Vinnie. "Nothing for me thanks" replied Nicolas" "ok then" replied Vinnie. As she made two cups of steaming hot coffee for her and Danny and handed one over two him. "Thanks Vinnie" said Danny. As he took a sip of his coffee. [MEAN WHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM] "Guys Simon & I have some news" said Jeanette "o god you're pregnant" guessed Eleanor "yes how'd you know?" asked Jeanette "lucky guess" replied Eleanor. "So how the fuck did this happen?" asked Alvin "Langwige you six" Vinnie called out "sorry Mum" said Alvin. And Simon and Jeanette explained everything such as about how they first found out and how this happened. "So how far off are you?" Asked Brittany. "Well I read in a nachor book that chipmunks stay pregnant for at least 2 months". Replied Jeanette. That's when Jeanette felt sick and rushed to the bathroom to puke. Simon rushed to her aid "are you ok Jen?" Asked Simon "yea I'm fine" replied Jeanette. "I just need to lie down" she said again. "Ok" said Simon as he led her into the bedroom to lie down and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 JEANETTE'S ULTRA SOUND

AUTHORSNOTE YO DUDE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET 1 MONTH LATER WHEN JEANETTE HAS HER ULTRASOUND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER6: JEANETTE'S ULTRASOUND

* * *

It had been a month since Simon & Jeanette first found out that Jeanette was pregnant. And today Jeanette was going to have her ultrasound. And Vinnie couldn't drive them so they had to take a taxi. So after breakfast Simon left Theodore and Eleanor in charge they may have been the youngest but they left them in charge to make sure that Alvin and Brittany didn't set the house on fire. So Simon called him and Jeanette a Taxi. Once the taxi arrived Simon and Jeanette climbed in "where to kids?" asked the driver "the hospital please" replied Simon. Then the driver took off. Once they got their the driver said the amount of payment that was due which was $10.00 Simon paid the driver can you just wait here please?" asked Simon "sure why not all though it will cost you extra" answered the driver "ok you'll get your money" said Simon then him and Jeanette entered the hospital. After 5 minutes of waiting a doctor came over to them. "Mr and Miss Seville?" asked the doctor "yes" replied Simon "I'm Doctor Skinner were ready for you" said the doctor "follow me please" he said again they both followed the doctor into a small room. "Pleas lie down miss" said the doctor Jeanette did as she was told and Simon took a seat on the chair on the other side of the room. Then the doctor lifted up Jeanette's shirt exposing her very blown up belly. Then he rubbed some special gel all over her. Then he picked up a monitor and moved it around her belly then Simon and Jeanette's unborn baby came up on the screen. "Ok I'll be right back said the doctor and then he left and Jeanette put her shirt back down. 5 Minutes later the doctor came back saying that the gender of their child was a boy. Jeanette stood back up again and they both thanked the doctor and Simon paid the bill and they left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE TELL EVRYBODY WHAT GENDER THE BABY IS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER7

* * *

Once Simon & Jeanette had got home Simon paid the driver and they walked inside to find that no one was home. So Simon and Jeanette went into the living room to watch some TV. Simon started flicking through the channels and came across the movie Gang's of New York with Leonard DICaprio. Witch went on for nearly 3 hours. Simon started to flick threw the channels again when he came across the Disney channel to find Disney's Tarzan playing. Then Simon heard his cell go off. He pressed the answer button "hello" said Simon. "Simon its Theodore" said Theodore "where are you guys?" asked Simon "were at a diner" answered Theodore. "Ok" said Simon. "So how'd it go with Jeanette's ultra sound today?" asked Theodore. "We'll tell you when you get home" said Simon "ok" replied Theodore. Then they both hung up. "Who was that?" asked Jeanette "that was just Theodore" answered Simon. As Jeanette lay down and fell asleep on Simon's lap 3 hours later Viny came home for her brake and saw Jeanette asleep on Simon's lap. "Hi Simon" said Viny "hi mum" said Simon as he got up and kissed his mother on the cheek "where are the others?" asked Viny "they're at a diner" replied Simon "so how did Jeanette's ultra sound go today?" asked Vinny "really good" "what's the gender?" she asked again "It's a boy" replied Simon "congrats" said Viny "thank you" replied Simon "your very welcome" replied Vinny. "So have you two picked out any names yet?" asked Viny. "Actually we haven't yet but we will and you will be the first one we tell" said Simon as he kissed his mother on the cheek. 2 hours later Jeanette had woken up. And just as she had woken up she had picked out the perfect name for a boy she walked over to Simon. "Simon I've figured out a great name for a boy" said Jeanette "what's that?" asked Simon "Jamie" replied Jeanette. "That's a perfect name" said Simon but before another word was said they both heard the door open and Viny walked in. Simon had forgotten that she finished early that day "hi Mum" said Simon "hi honey" said Viny. "Jeanette and I just picked out a name" said Simon. "Really what is it" asked Viny "where calling him Jamie" replied Simon. "I can't wait to tell the others" said Jeanette as she kissed her boy friend's lips.

* * *

AUTHORSNOT WELL THAT'S CHAPETR7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET ONE MONTH LATER WHEN JEANETTE GOES INTO LABER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(January1st 12AM) Simon and Jeanette where in bed Jeanette was still trying to get to sleep. When she felt something wet coming from between her legs. Witch meant her waters had broken. "Simon wake up" said Jeanette as she shook her boy friend's head. Simon slowly opened his eyes "what is babe?" Asked Simon "my waters have broken!" answered Jeanette "o my god!" Said Simon "I'll be right back" he said again. As he rushers into the kitchen to call Vinnie. But before another word was said Vinnie walked thru the door "Mum thank god your home Jeanette's waters have broken" said Simon "o god bring her out to the car and we'll take her to the hospital" replied Vinnie Simon ran up stairs and into the bedroom and picked up Jeanette and carried Her into Vinnie's car. "Hang on a sec" said Vinnie as she picked up her cell phone and called her friend from work Nicholas Angel to keep an eye on Alvin & Theodore. And they left. 30 Minutes later at the hospital AAAAAAAAA! screamed Jeanette in pain "ok Jeanette just one more push" said Simon Jeanette gave another push AAAAAAAAAAA! she screamed once more. And her screaming was replaced with a soft crying Jeanette had given birth to a baby boy. The Doctor took the baby to be cleaned 20 seconds later the Doctor came back over with the baby in her arms and passed him over to Jeanette. "you will be called Jamie" said Jeanette as she passed him to Simon "his perfect" said Simon "I agree 99 percent plus 1 you do the math" replied Jeanette as they kissed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETES IT'S SET WHEN THE CHIPETTE'S PARENTS ESCAPE FROM PRISON AND TRY TO TAKE REVENGE NOT JUST THE CHIPETTES OR THE CHIPMUNKS BUT THEIR ALSO GONG TO TRY TAKEING REVENGE ON THE CHIPMUNKS MOTHER VINNIE WILL THEY SUCSEED OR NOT? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Simon & Jeanette were allowed to return home. Simon & Jeanette were getting ready to return home when they heard a knock on the door "who is it?" asked Simon "it's your mother" replied Vinnie "o hi mum come and meet your new grand sun just be very quite because we just managed to get him to sleep" said Simon "I'd love to don't worry I'll be as quite as possible" replied Vinnie as she opened the door and walked in and saw her new grand sun fast asleep. "Do you want to hold him Mum?" asked Simon "ok" replied Vinnie as she sat down and Jeanette placed Jamie in her arms. Then Jamie woke up in Vinnie's arms and started crying which meant he was hungry. So Vinnie handed him back to Simon and Jeanette. And she and Simon left so Jeanette could feed Jamie. Then Vinnie heard a call on her radio because she didn't have time to change out of her uniform because Jeanette's waters had broken. She picked up this is Officer Vinnie Conner here" replied Vinnie "I'll be there in an hour Simon the chipettes parents have escaped from Jail go warn Jeanette and when we get home I need you to go into my bedroom and go into my closet and get a bullet proof vest put it on and get a shot gun and a few shells for it can you do that for me?" asked Vinnie "ok" answered Simon as he walked into the room that his girl friend and sun were. Jeanette had just finished feeding Jamie. "Jeanette get your stuff together we have to go" said Simon "why?" asked Jeanette "because my mother just got a call on her radio saying that your parents have escaped from jail" replied Simon "holy fucking shit" replied Jeanette as she handed Jamie to Simon and he went outside and handed him to Vinnie and asked her to hold him for a minute. And went back inside and helped Jeanette pack and left the hospital. Once they got home Simon went up stairs and into his mothers room and came back out with a trench gun and had some shot gun shells in his pocket. And went back down stairs. To find his siblings and sgt Nickolas angel asleep on the couch. And then looked to the other couch to find Jeanette sitting down with Jamie on her lap fast asleep. But he thought of him and Jeanette more than just girl friend and boy friend he thought of them as husband and wife.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP EVERY BODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEN SIMON HAS A LITTEL SUPRIESE FOR JEANETTE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

That afternoon Simon took a trip to the mall and went into the jewellery shop. And looked around and saw the perfect thing for Jeanette a big sapphire ring for only $500. So he went over to the ATM and checked his bank account. It said he had about $2000 dollars. So he got the $500 dollars he needed. And bought it and put it in his pocket and left. Once he got home he saw Jeanette on the couch feeding Jamie he walked over to her and kissed her. "Hay Jeanette how about we leave Jamie with Mum tonight and you and I go out" said Simon "ok" replied Jeanette. As they shared another kiss and looked at Jamie and were shocked to see him get up and actually walk on his too back feet. And started running all over the house until Jeanette finally caught him and kissed him on the cheek. Then Vinnie walked thru the door. "Hi Mum" said Simon as he walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Hay Mum Jeanette and I need to ask you a favour" said Simon "what is it?" asked Vinnie "well Jeanette and I decided to go out tonight so is it ok if you watched Jamie for us?" asked Simon "I'd love to" answered Vinnie. "O and one more thing he might get into mischief because his started walking and running around" said Simon "ok I'll watch him real close" replied Vinnie as Jamie came running over and knocked Vinnie over. Then Simon helped her up "sorry about that mum" said Simon. "Come on you time for your nap" said Simon as he picked up his sun and carried him upstairs. 6 Hours later "ok Mum Jeanette and I are leaving now" said Simon. As he and Jeanette were about to leave but Vinnie stopped her and handed him a loaded 9mm pistol just encase the chipettes parents saw them and tried to make a move. Once Simon and Jeanette were gone Vinnie heard a bump coming from Simon and Jeanette's room and went upstairs to see what was going on. When she got upstairs she entered the bedroom to see Jamie running around trying to find a way out. So Vinnie snuck up behind him and picked him up and took him down stairs for some dinner she put him in his high chair and went into the cobbered and pulled out a bag of toaster waffles and put them in the toaster. 20 Seconds later they came up and Vinnie got them out and put them on a plate and put jam on them. And gave them to Jamie after he finished eating he had crumbs and jam all over his face. Then Vinnie picked him up again and took him back upstairs to get him cleaned up. Mean while at the restaurant Simon and Jeanette had just finished eating. When Simon took Jeanette by the hand paid the bill and they left. "Jeanette we need to talk" said Simon "what is it?" asked Jeanette" "well" said Simon as he got down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box and opened it "Jeanette I'm asking you to marry me" said Simon "of cores I will!" yelled Jeanette in excitement as she kissed him flat on the lips. "Come with me" said Jeanette as they went back into the restaurant and into the restroom and went into a stall. Then Jeanette pulled him into a passionate kiss and removed his shirt and undid his pants and boxers exposing his hardened member and then he leaned her against the toilet and lifted up her skirt and removed her panties and pushed his member into her arse and started moving up and down. 1 Hour later "Jeanette I'm almost there AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" moaned Simon in pleasure as he came on Jeanette several times. "I love you Simon" said Jeanette "I love you too Jeanette" replied Simon. And then they kissed. At the house Vinnie had gotten Jamie to sleep an hour ago. And was about to go to sleep herself when she heard the bedroom door open and felt her arm being tugged on and looked down to see Jamie standing there. "Hello Jamie" said Vinnie as she kissed him on the head and looked at his pants and saw that they were wet "o god" said Vinnie as she picked him up and carried him into Simon and Jeanette's room and saw his wet bed. "Shit" said Vinnie with a sigh. As she picked up her cell phone and called Simon. "Hello" replied Simon "Simon it's your mother" said Vinnie "o hi Mum what's up?" asked Simon "yea Jamie wet the bed I just need to know where his fresh clothes are" said Vinnie "Jeanette's bed side table" replied Said Simon "thank you" said Vinnie "ok I'll see you when we get home" said Simon "ok I'll see you then" replied Vinnie as she hung up and put her phone away. Then she went over to the bed side table and got out some fresh cloves for Jamie and took him into the bathroom and changed him and found she wasn't tired anymore. So she decided to go downstairs and watch some TV and she knew she wouldn't be able to get Jamie to go back to sleep. So she figured she would have to let him watch some TV too. So she picked him up and took him downstairs. 1 Hour later Simon and Jeanette walked thru the door to see Jamie asleep on Vinnie's shoulder. "Hi Mum" said Simon "o hi you too" said Vinnie "hay Mum guess what" said Simon "what?" Simon proposed" said Jeanette as she showed Vinnie the ring on her finger "AAA! Congragelations" said Vinnie "thank you" said Simon and Jeanette. As they shared another kiss and Jeanette picked up Jamie and sat down with him in her lap.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11 Jamie's first words

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY BODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE SAYS HIS FIRST WORDS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Jeanette woke up to see Jamie smiling at her."Mummy" said Jamie "o my god his first word" Jeanette said to herself. "Simon wake up" said Jeanette Simon woke up "what is it Jen?" asked Simon as he put on his glasses. "Jamie just said his first words" said Jeanette as she turned her face to her sun. "Daddy" said Jamie "my god his first words" said Simon as he kissed Jeanette on the lips and went down stairs for some breakfast as Jeanette picked up Jamie and hugged and kissed him. Then she carried him down stairs. "Morning" said Jeanette "Morning" the others replied. As they both sat down and ate their breakfast. "Ok I think I better get him washed up" said Jeanette "and I've got to get to work" said Vinnie as she picked up her keys and left. Simon then followed Jeanette upstairs and into the bathroom. And grabbed her behind "hay" said

Jeanette as she kissed him and grabbed him between the legs "ok I'll admit I deserved that" said Simon as he kissed his future wife's lips. "I love you Simon" said Jeanette as they both kissed 1 hour later. Simon had gone out with his brothers and Jeanette's sisters so Jeanette had Jamie to herself. So they spent the rest of the day watching TV. 8 Hours later Vinnie came home to find Jeanette and Jamie asleep on the couch. So she turned the TV off kissed her grand sun on the cheek and went upstairs to take a hot bath. 1 Hour later Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany & Eleanor walked thru the door. Simon walked over to Jeanette and gently kissed her and Jamie's for head's. And decided to carry them both up to the bedroom but he would need a little help carrying Jamie and saw Vinnie walk down the stairs "hi Simon" said Vinnie "hi Mum" said Simon. "Mum I decided

To take these two up to the bedroom where it would be comfier so could you please help carry Jamie?" asked Simon "of cores I will Simon" said Vinnie as she walked over to her grand sun picked him up and carried him upstairs and into the bedroom and placed him into the bed right next to where Jeanette was lying and put the covers over his little body and kissed his little for head very gently though so she would not wake him up. Then she left and went into the kitchen to see Simon sitting at the table. "Hay Mum check this out" said Simon as he rolled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo of Jeanette on his shoulder "I'm planning on showing her just after our weeding" said Simon. "O did you just get this today?" asked Vinnie "yes I did" replied Simon as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hay Mum I think that you are going to be a perfect grandma to Jamie" said Simon.

"O thank you" said Vinnie as she kissed her sun on the cheek.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHE THE CHIPETTE'S PARENTS JESSICA AND JASON ATTEMPT TO TAKE THEIR REVENGE WHAT WILL HAPPEN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day Simon and Jeanette had woken up to see that Vinnie had already left for work. So they decided to have some breakfast Jeanette put Jamie in his high chair and Simon made two cups of steaming hot coffee and prepared bacon and eggs. After breakfast Jeanette took Jamie upstairs to give him a bath. Mean while Vinnie was tracking Jessica and Jason's location. Once she arrived she pulled out a trench gun from the passenger seat loaded it and took a few shot gun shells. Once she got to the front door she kicked it open but was taken by surprise and a pistol was fired at her hand she dropped her weapon and another was shot at her guts. Vinnie dropped on the floor she regretted not wearing body armour. She did manage to reach for her gun thou. "If I'm going down you're coming with me" said Vinnie as she aimed her gun at Jason and pulled the trigger and shot him in the head he dropped dead then she fired it a Jessica she dropped dead too. She then passed out from shock then Sgt Nichols angel came and saw Vinnie passed out on the floor.

"Officer Down I need a medic over here write away" said Nichols "hang on Vinnie hang on" he said again. Mean while at the house Simon heard his cell phone go off "hello" he answered". "Simon Seville?" asked the caller "yes" replied Simon. "My name is Dr Jamal there's been an accident" Simon listened and dropped the phone when he heard the news of his mother's accident. "Well at least Jessica and Jason have been brought to Justas" he said to himself "Jeanette where going out" said Simon "ok" said Jeanette as she carried Jamie down stairs and out the door. "So what's going on?" asked Jeanette "I just got a call from the hospital saying Mum was shot while she was on duty" "o my god is she ok?" asked Jeanette "I hope so" said Simon. Once they arrived at the hospital Simon walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me maim were here to see Vinnie Conner".

Said Simon "She's in recovery room b3" said the receptionist. "Thank you" said Simon. After 5 minutes of searching they arrived at Vinnie's room they entered to find Dr Jamal doing tests. He looked behind him and saw Simon and Jeanette. "Are you family?" asked the doctor Yes I'm her eldest sun Simon and this is my future wife Jeanette and our sun Jamie Is she going to be ok?" asked Simon. You're mother's going to be fine it looked allot worse than we thought it would be" said the doctor. "O thank god" said Simon as the doctor left to give them some time alone. Simon slowly walked up to his mother's bed she wasn't even hooked up to a respirator because she didn't need one. He grabbed on to one of her hands and kissed her on the cheek. 1 Hour later Jeanette had taken Jamie home but Simon stayed he was still holding onto his mother's hand.

Then he felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to see his mother opening her eyes and she did.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	13. Chapter 13 Returning home

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER13 OF HOW THE CHIPMUNKS FIRST MET THE CHIPETTES IT'S SET WHEN VINNIE IS ALLOWED TO RECOVER AT HOME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Vinnie, "You're in a hospital" replied Simon as he hugged his mother, "thank god your all right". He said again, "where's Jeanette where's my grand sun?" asked Vinnie, "Jeanette took Jamie home an hour ago" replied Simon as he kissed his mother's cheek, "Alvin, Theodore, Brittany & Eleanor don't know about you're accident yet Jeanette and I found out when I got a call from the hospital the Doctor said you're going to be fine" said Simon, at that moment Dr Jamal came in and saw that Vinnie had woken up. "Ok I've got good news

now that your awake you are allowed to recover at home" said the doctor,. Once Vinnie had filled out the papers she had to sign she was allowed to return home. Simon had to help her out because she would be in a weal chair until she recovered. Once they got to the house Simon opened the door to find Jamie watching TV. "Were home" said Simon,. "Can I say hello to my grand sun?" asked Vinnie, "of cores you

can you don't have to ask" said Simon, and "thankyou" said Vinnie, as she weald herself over to the couch. And kissed him on the cheek Jamie turned to see his grandmother "Grandma!" said Jamie in excitement, as he jumped up and hugged her she returned the hug. "I'm feeling much better now that I'm with you Jamie" said Vinnie, In Simon and Jeanette's room "How is she?" asked Jeanette, "well about an hour after you and Jamie left the hospital she woke up and the doctor said that because she's awake she was allowed to recover at home but she's in a

weal chair until she is fully recovered". Said Simon, "where is she?" asked Jeanette, "down stairs with Jamie" replied Simon, as he kissed his fiancé's tender lips. "I've got an idea how about we leave Jamie with Mum tonight and you and I go to dinner" said Simon. "Wait wouldn't it be a bit hard for her because of her condition?" asked Jeanette, "ok point taken" replied Simon, "Ok how about we call her partners Danny and Nicholas to help her out?" replied Simon; "ok good idea" said Jeanette, as Simon went downstairs to ask Vinnie if she was able to babysit.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER13 DONE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE


End file.
